WarCraft Part 2
by HavockWreaker22
Summary: Yes the series is still going, and wait to you see this one. T for safety...


**WarCraft Part-2**

The End Kind army were lined up on the deserts where the Fortress lay. They were specially trained for War, carrying bows, axes, hammers and swords. They wore armour of reinforced steel with woollen padding, their blades strengthened with the hardest of obsidians. This was not what struck the hearts of the Over army and the Netherines who had just crested a hill. In the midst of the tall black bodies, stood the End Dragon. It had reared up on its hind legs, making it at least 20 meters tall. When it roared purple mist gushed out of its mouth and the sound waves screamed through the air. Its eyes were purple, deep solemn purple and its wings beat the air like a man with a whip. When it stomped its claws the whole world shook. Jack met its gaze and it met Jack's. Then Jack drew his sword and gathered his troops as they marched onto the battlefield. As they lined up he began a small speech. "Men, today you may lose you're lives in battle. You may lose everything as friends fall around you. Though rest assured that you're demise will not be in vain, as we fight for out World, WE FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM!" he finished the speech with a small battle cry but before the battle could start a zombified pigman marched up to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder. The pigman wore a Golden Crown and a flowing red cape emblazoned with green diamond shapes. " I am Aberatus, king of the Nether-World and I wish to join forces with your humongous army. I have decided that the End is the greater evil and so wish to help you defeat it." Jack was stunned by his quick sharp mind. "Of course" grinned Jack and shook Aberatus' hand briskly.  
Aberatus then turned on one heel and lined up his army next to the others. Now there battle force was prepared.

Although a battle force of two times the size of the End Kind's battle force should easily win, the three Kings were worried about he Dragon and its powers. It was too late too retreat though as suddenly a War Horn blew and the army of the End charged.

Fortunately Jack's army of men quickly met them. Jack lunged forwards and immediately sliced straight through two Endermen, who collapsed in two gory black halves. "YES" he yelled as three more collapsed, joints hacked to pieces. A dark swathe of arrows hissed overhead and rammed into the enemies. That was the immediate point of no return for the skirmish there as the majority collapsed on the floor, dead. "Yes!" hollered Jack as he plunged his sword into the last Enderman of the squad. The battle had just got worse for them, as although they were quickly joined by Aberatus and Ascrutus. They stood firmly by Jack as the Ender dragon turned to face them. In a terrible beast voice it roared, "I AM THE LORD OF DARKNESS, NONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" To emphasise its point it shot a purple ball of shadows twice the size of its mouth. The ball crashed into the castle at top speed ad the castle exploded into chunks of rock and stone. It was unfortunate for the dragon that Jack's right hand man, his best friend was in that castle belting away at a furnace with a hammer. Now Jack was angry. "Calm Jack…" soothed Ascrutus, who knew as a friend of Jack's that when Jack was angry he could go like a Celtic Berserker. It was too late, because as Aberatus stared on in shock, Jack went into a fit of rage. "GODDANG YOU, YOU FLIPPIN MENTAL MURDERER!" He hurled him self at the dragon and to the surprise of the Endermen went into a full-scale hellish close combat with the dragon. He swung his sword in spinning arcs that drove deep cuts into the dragons flesh. Blows with the momentum of a ten-ton truck pounded into his blocks but he stood hard like a concrete wall, shouting defiant curses.

A morale boost from this extreme charge swept along the lines and the armies rallied. The Castles band, having nothing to do except get caught in the crossfire if they went onto the main battlefield set up a wooden stage and started foot stamping and hammering, then singing a violent rampage version of 'We Will Rock You' that blazed out the Jukeboxes like thunder. Aberatus and Ascrutus took this moment to scream a war cry then charge the other forces of the End. Taken completely by surprise the forces of the End jus stood in hock as they were massacred. Slowly but surely the Ender dragon began to fall. In a final angry death scream it released all of its potent energy. This burst out all directed at Jack, and he was knocked back with its power. He lay on the floor unconscious, and that's when the dreams began.

**Begin the Arise of the King in War-Craft Part 3**


End file.
